


花九：环

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 药...道具...
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 3





	花九：环

花家从电脑上移开目光，关掉页面时才真正把存在肺里的空气吐个干净。随后注意力转移到周围环境中，他听到了脚步声。瞄了眼时间，猜得到是谁，所以并未有起身的意思，就那样转过椅子投去目光。  
“下班了？”花家问了句，口吻比平日要轻松很多，也变得慵懒不少。  
“是啊，”九条伴着脚步声止住而停下，从门后露出脑袋。就像是工作后疲劳过度似的，他软着骨头拖着脚，一侧肩膀蹭着门边，半倚着转向花家的所在方向。  
望着恋人投来坦然且含有意味的目光，花家只是装作不屑和发小的哼了声，“这么早真意外，竟然没去搞点你那些好奇的事。”  
不打算接受对面没有恶意的冷嘲热讽，九条装作不在乎的样子从喉咙底部发出段长音敷衍过去。接着他用脚稳住身子挡在门中央，抬高肩膀架起小臂大大咧咧的撑在门框上，身子前倾懒散的支在那里微微前后晃着。  
“今天解剖的没一个四肢完整的，最后一具脑袋都掉了一半。所以——”九条早就用假装出来的抱怨引出了来访的目的，“不给我欣赏下你完整的肉体？”  
九条说这话时半开玩笑的递过去个眼神，可在花家早就读懂的脑中，只觉得对方歪头变换的角度与衬衫下的脖子相当撩人。九条含笑的眼神轻易就在光的折射下暴露心底的欲望，好不羞涩遮掩，口吻尾音溜进黑医身体里，火辣辣的窜出。  
此时九条原本一直握拳撑在门边的双手，看似是想接力承受体重，实则却藏着目的里的必要道具。  
嬉皮笑脸的法医忽的张开右手，食指和中指间夹着一个安全套。朴素的外包装，但那压缩出得轮廓清晰可见。意图明显，九条对花家发出了邀请。  
彼此对视几秒，这期间他们的默契可不在一条线上，来来回回反而好似在空中进行了看不见的抵抗和催促。花家稍事皱起眉头观察九条的表情，而九条则带着兴致给恋人挑起眉。看来花家还没被带出感觉，久违的上门过夜，他并不想做爱。  
面对无声的拒绝，九条似乎早就料到，所以他还有另一手。右手拳头送开，而花家在看到对方手指挑起的银色小环后，不免有些吃惊也有些好笑。看来九条这次不打算乖乖让步，甚至还有条件可以用来刺激。  
“来个快而刺激的？”九条踮起一只脚尖，不害羞的故作抬高尾音耍赖道，却不想被拒绝。他看似等不及而无聊，身子如多动症似的晃荡，令领口挂着的墨镜前后摆动，迫使布料下的那片肌肤若隐若现。  
看来诊所要关门了，花家内心下了决定。双脚一踏地，黑医站起身两部跨过去，与站好的九条面对面。  
他无话可说的用鼻子出了口气，从九条手里抽走了安全套。随后面对法医满足眯住的双眸，他又收下了阴茎环，“又快又刺激？那你可稳住了。”

…

“喂喂喂，大我！你刚才给我塞了什么？肯定不是手指吧！”感觉对方的手指从后方抽出来，然而敏感柔软的内部却感到有异物的残留。即使不大，九条还是能识别出是小而硬的颗粒造成的不适。  
“哼，你觉得还能是什么。你不是要刺激的么，”大我露骨的给人个白眼，紧随其后变压下身，亲吻立马如海浪般吞没九条。  
九条的呼吸被对方控制，剥夺，鼻腔喘着热气发出闷哼。他一边摆动头部，露出嘴巴换取空气，一边又试图找回主动权的给予回应。潮湿的温度蔓延开来，从下巴到脖子，留了一连串亲吻的痕迹，直到汗水渗出也掺杂进去。  
“唔…——”贵利矢感觉热浪从下方冲出，在小腹中翻滚，逐渐迫使他呼吸急促。  
他意识到了什么，果然下面被塞的药已经无意间融化。不过他倒是扬起嘴角，一点也没慌张。只见他抓住花家的手，引导对方往下，一路指尖刮过躯体几乎引来颤抖，最终被放在了火烧火燎的下体。九条把双腿打开，将爱人的掌心覆盖在已经不自觉挺起的分身上，并为那碰触引来的舒适感发出躁动似的喘息。  
浑身一丝不挂的两人，暴露在彼此的眼前。空气成为了不存在的外壳，将他们几乎蒸发的体温包裹其中。任何呼吸的起伏，肌肤的光泽，以及表情与动作，每个细节统统都逃不过彼此的眼睛。  
既然开始，就不要停下。这是九条发出的信号，而花家满足于此。对方并不会抱怨，不会不安。没有青涩的惶恐无措，也没有不懂得隐忍的那种狂躁错乱。  
吃下药而让身体敏感起来的九条，只是借此一次次突破大我坚守的屏障，并且以成人的姿态勾起两人的欲望。花家几乎要忍不住现在就进入对方体内，却还是先单纯抬手撸了几把人的分身，接着套上了阴茎环。  
九条身子一下子绷紧，稍微弓起上半身望了眼情况，接着他便不介意的躺回床上调整呼吸，任由花家继续完成。  
“呵，这玩意还真…微妙，”其实九条想说难受的，不过也没多不喜欢。他并不是喜欢拘束感的那种人，只是这次单纯想要刺激下花家，却还要自己来承担。  
花家听着他的话，没有立即给予回答。他架起九条的腿，把手指放入已经被扩张好的小穴，轻车熟路的在敏感部位按了圈。随即他趁着九条被兴奋感弄的挺起胸口发出呻吟时，将自己的分身插了进去。  
“额——…！”顿时被填满撑开，九条措手不及的发出轻叫。不过没有不满，因为他清楚花家的行动模式。花家的大小他早已熟悉，然而这满足的感觉还是享受的叫出来比较好。  
望着对方享受的反应，花家吊起鼻翼哼笑出声，抬起下巴点了点头，“反正你现在也会有撑满的感觉，还有被圈在我身下的拘束感。”  
看来花家早就看出自己不喜欢道具这种事，可这事是自己提的，也无话可说。法医只好笑了笑，怀着有些说不出口的紧张，控制自己不去伸手取下环。

…

此后两人缠绵下也有着不同于其他人的猛烈，好似一切都被他们扩大。两人的进度逐步加快，感觉越攀越高。  
花家的冲刺猛而精准，也绝不会让九条有任何躲闪的机会。他将恋人囚禁在身下，以敏感点作为诱惑，以深层的刺激作为枷锁，以贪婪的吻作为威胁，并且以齿痕标记了自己的所属。  
九条不讨厌他这样，从而乖乖被对方牵着鼻子走。他迎合上去，双脚勾住黑医健硕的腰肌，将两人锁到几乎不可能有任何分开的距离存在彼此间。  
伴着运动，九条膝盖也跟着来回收缩，节奏在两人身体各处都得到同步。  
法医的后背摩擦着汗湿的白床单，即使低吟源源不断的从他胸腔传出，可无法合上呼吸的嘴却依旧挂着笑容。  
越来越猛烈，却越来越让他从容不迫。收缩内部，摆动腰肢，夹紧双腿，触碰肋骨，他能勾引出花家最深处的贪魔。  
望着对方刘海下随着动作而若隐若现的目光，九条侧头露出脖子，余光挑衅上前，“想咬吗？”  
花家没给回话，而是用行动给予肯定。他低头咬住对方的颈部的肌肤，但却很轻。他知道脖子的皮肤很薄，如果皮下血管破裂，出血严重，会危及生命。  
“呵，你还真温柔——嘶？！”九条刚要借此开玩笑，花家却转移阵地，一口咬在了他的肩头。九条顿时痛的转回头，结果两人脸贴耳朵的撞在一起，反而使得花家的牙在他皮肤上狠狠磨了下。  
身子不自觉地扭动，内部包裹分身的肉壁也靠着结合让两人分不开的在床上大幅度晃动几下。强烈的摩擦和敏感部位被戳过的快感化作小电流爬过九条脊椎，令绷紧发酥的肌肉，从喉咙里颤抖出几丝喘息，手扣住上面人的后背握紧。而花家被他弄的也哼了几声，松开嘴闭上眼，深深吸几口气，才压下呼之欲出的呻吟。  
“收回那句话，你真狠，”呼吸还没稳，九条就耐不住的调侃几句。  
或许不想听九条喋喋不休的说话，花家起身解开对方缠在自己腰上的腿，把分身掏出。不等身下的人有什么反应，就伴着人半不正经的“哎哎？”声给人翻过身。  
九条这反应有些好笑，花家此时有了优越感。所以他手下不留情，拉过对方的腿掰开，让自己再度进入，直达最深。  
九条不禁被他弄的双臂一软，趴回了床铺上，侧头憋出口气。“我以为这么久没来过夜…你想来个面对面，好好看看我呢。”  
九条只能耍嘴皮子，可惜话说完就张嘴大口换取氧气。同时他感到花家一只手锁住胯骨让他们结合更深，另只手掌则从尾骨一路摸过脊椎，皮肤如同被擦出了火花。  
伴着手臂延伸，花家也压低身子，让自己镶嵌在九条内部。随即握住身下人的肩膀让自己凑上前，从后方含住了恋人的耳廓。  
九条被这个姿势弄的极其不适，他甚至需要抬起臀部，撑起脖子，被弄成了两头翘的样子。一口气闷在拉扯的喉咙中，叫都叫不出来。  
花家是在暗示他别多说话，九条也知道。可惜按照他的性格，以及他们的关系发展。花家越不多话，他就越想逗。两人舌锋交战，这比甜言蜜语好多了。  
姿势持续了短短一会，花家终于松开口。黑医还没想这折腾对方，因此安慰性质的亲了下人后颈，随后起身继续动起腰。  
“真会玩…”也没期待花家继续给什么回话，九条自顾自的咕哝。可惜他这话刚开口，就被花家握住分身。对方的手指还不住捏着银环部位，揉了揉他的前端。  
九条呼了几句“痛啊”就往后拍打花家的胳膊，花家这才弹下了他的分身收回。见九条被他弹的腰软，花家扬起嘴角，“你自己才是最会玩的。”  
拜托，自己又不想戴着个玩意。九条内心叫苦，却没吭声。可惜没有多想的机会，他又一次沦陷到后方的攻势当中，床铺被两人压得吱吱作响。

…

“你倒是射的很爽啊…额…”九条气喘吁吁的趴在床上，借着对方停歇后的空荡转过头。他勉强用手肘支起身子，侧起一条腿看向自己被锁得肿胀的分身。  
花家已经射了两次，并且在他体内不出来。中途换了一次诊所本来存的安全套，又继续下去。对方肿到最大到分身，卡入的摩擦感，和被填充的撑胀闷痛，都告诉九条对方抵达临界。即使带着套，他也可以分辨出温度的不同，且对方软了下来，直到花家又抛下他射了。  
可惜九条就没这么幸运，他自己戴来的那个阴茎环限制了他的射精量。即使很想射，却只能被难耐的拘束。但这并不是完全不行，而是他只能断断续续如坏掉的水龙头似的滴落出来。淅淅沥沥的感觉极其不痛快，几乎要疯。  
花家不但没帮他解开，反而继续下一波。才这么一会功夫，花家在他体内又彻底硬起。  
九条感觉下方几乎要爆发，下意识收紧小腹。腰不停的抽搐，大腿因那释放不完全的高潮颤抖个不停，害得他又趴在回去。他腿大分着，伴着后方花家的抽动，前方肿痛的分身来回摩擦布料，汗水几乎要被他燃烧的体温蒸发。  
“够了吧？可以…让我射了吧…！”九条本是想开玩笑，可惜已经忍不下去，控制不了的嗓音带点沙哑。虽听似强硬，可伴在他急促不稳的呼吸中，又显得毫无威慑力，反而相当隐忍，对花家很受用。  
又是猛烈的顶撞，九条再也撑不住了，“那个环可以拿掉了吗！目的达成了！”  
拿东西本来就是拿来刺激花家的。现在花家在兴头上，性事也持续白热化，花家也给九条玩够了，那个环失去了存在意义。  
这东西带久了也不好，会造成下体损伤需要就医，因此花家没有恶劣的反对，而是给他取了下来。  
谢天谢地，九条内心苦笑出来。然而谁知道，花家却没给他好好安抚分身，而是继续后方的动作。九条感觉身子不稳，自己也无法碰触下面，只觉得断断续续的白浊时而因被顶入最深而喷出些许，却无法痛快解决，从而徘徊在边缘地带。  
花家的手稳在九条胯沿，顺着他、大腿根的角度若有若无的几番撩过双腿间。每次九条以为对方会来碰触自己下面，可惜都没实现。法医脑子已经热了，失去了往日的思考能力，就连玩笑都开不起来。他难耐不满的发出不像他自己的娇喘，扭动臀部给予暗示。  
这声音相当悦耳，甚至看着对方的姿态使花家感觉很快飙升。他跪在床单上的膝盖可以依靠摩擦感知到，九条稀疏射出的精液已经甩了一床单，身子和腿都被沾到。  
无法痛快射出，感觉肯定相当难受，花家对九条的出境竟然带有一定享受。不过终究是自己喜欢的人，花家也不打算这么继续对对方。从而他狠狠戳了戳人的敏感地带，接着握住对方几乎被灌满的分身。  
浑身跟着胯部的动作，伴着肉体的拍打，手从头到尾沿着柱身套弄。一下子被爱抚舒适的九条瞬间就绷不住，也不会再被任何东西阻止，刹不住的将体内熔岩般的白浊喷射出来。  
接连不断，浑浊而浓稠，多到弄了花家一手，九条身下的床单部分全湿。

…

就这样，他们的结合不断进行，富有规律。  
九条把这期间储存的全部射出身体。他小腹疯狂痉挛，大腿几乎僵硬在原位，除了身子被对方稳住，似乎随时都会在释放的快感下软倒。  
花家并未让他舒服的射，而是不断刺激后方，不让一切结束。快感一波波来袭，挑起的感觉也在体内跳动，和着高潮的快感一同冲破九条大脑。  
直到他射光全部，后方的贯穿还没停下。每次火辣感传入内部化成热浪，都使九条下意识收紧后方穴道，用力排挤，可惜已经射不出来。  
体力极限，他已经不敢让自己再起来感觉。要是下一波再积攒起来，射精时可能会痛快到晕倒。  
从后背就能读出恋人情况的花家，也不再进攻迅猛，而是逐渐找到一个相当平稳的节奏。他于九条松弛下来的内部来回进出几次后，便抽了出来。用手给自己进行加速，最终高潮下再度灌满了套子前端。  
只是花家立马就注意到，弄湿他手的可不光是残留在皮肤上的精液，而是他自己的。  
“很不幸的告诉你，套破了。”  
“哎？不是吧！”九条听到后也不顾自己差点被榨干的身子，硬是坐起来分开腿查看。结果对方倒是先把破掉的套子拎起来晃到他眼前，白色的还在流。  
怕这玩意甩自己脸上，九条赶紧缩了脖子往后躲。接着他累的只能吐口气，慵懒的手肘撑着上半身乍舌，“又要清理深处了吗。”  
“不想让我清理？行，你自己来。”花家瞄了眼对方，挪到床边抽出纸巾盒里的纸巾。  
“自己够不到啦，”九条赶紧嫌麻烦的挠挠头。不过也只是一句话的功夫，随后就立马转化态度，意味深长的对上视线。  
法医换了个姿势抬起手，将胳膊搭上花家肩，凑过去压低声音，“因为你清理每次都很用力。来，感，觉。”  
花家看似不为所动，却早已自顾自将这“理由”掰成“邀请”。他把套子裹着纸巾丢入床边的垃圾桶，也不在乎指间的粘稠，就捉下对方的胳膊。一用力将恋人拉到嘴边，压低喉咙低语道，“到时候来感觉，就解决。”  
“饶了我吧，”九条玩笑里控制不住的乐呵，眼眸彼此不离开。  
不再等对方多说，花家已经霸道的吻上前。


End file.
